1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus that is of particular utility in cementing operations associated with oil and gas well exploration and production. More specifically the present invention provides an improvement to cementing operations and related operations employing a plug or ball dropping head.
2. General Background of the Invention
Patents have issued that relate generally to the concept of using a plug, dart or a ball that is dispensed or dropped into the well or “down hole” during oil and gas well drilling and production operations, especially when conducting cementing operations. The following possibly relevant patents are incorporated herein by reference. The patents are listed numerically. The order of such listing does not have any significance.
TABLEU.S. PAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE3,828,852Apparatus for Cementing Well BoreAugust 1974Casing4,427,065Cementing Plug Container andJanuary 1984Method of Use Thereof4,624,312Remote Cementing Plug LaunchingNovember 1986System4,671,353Apparatus for Releasing aJune 1987Cementing Plug4,722,389Well Bore Servicing ArrangementFebruary 19884,782,894Cementing Plug Container withNovember 1988Remote Control System4,854,383Manifold Arrangement for use with aAugust 1989Top Drive Power Unit4,995,457Lift-Through Head and SwivelFebruary 19915,095,988Plug Injection Method andMarch 1992Apparatus5,236,035Swivel Cementing Head withAugust 1993Manifold Assembly5,293,933Swivel Cementing Head withMarch 1994Manifold Assembly Having RemoveControl Valves and Plug ReleasePlungers5,435,390Remote Control for a Plug-DroppingJuly 1995Head5,758,726Ball Drop Head With Rotating RingsJune 19985,833,002Remote Control Plug-Dropping HeadNovember 19985,856,790Remote Control for a Plug-DroppingJanuary 1999Head5,960,881Downhole Surge Pressure ReductionOctober 1999System and Method of Use6,142,226Hydraulic Setting ToolNovember 20006,182,752Multi-Port Cementing HeadFebruary 20016,390,200Drop Ball Sub and System of UseMay 20026,575,238Ball and Plug Dropping HeadJune 2003